<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the vineyard by philsbigduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527895">the vineyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsbigduck/pseuds/philsbigduck'>philsbigduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Phandom Reverse Bang 2020, Strangers to Lovers, but actually like strangers to flirty friends to lovers, idk how to tag stuff i don’t post my writing a lot, pls be nice i don’t post my writing a lot and i’m sensitive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsbigduck/pseuds/philsbigduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the boys work at a vineyard together. there’s dogs and a cool guy named eb. and i overuse the word “blush/fluster” a lot. </p><p>tw: drinking, swearing, implied sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phandom Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the vineyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to my wonderful beta because i have awful grammar and this would be difficult to read without them @ilikestopwatches on tumblr </p><p>and the wonderful art piece that this work is based off of done by @luisaloveshoney (if i figure out how to link their work i’ll put it here but i wouldn’t count on it)</p><p>pls also follow me on tumblr @philsbigduck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was wary when I first arrived. The taxi driver gave me a bewildered look when I told him where to drop me off. He said he didn’t know anybody still lived up there. Not always what you would want to hear on your first day of work. I didn’t understand what the driver meant. For the first twenty minutes, we drove on the main roads. I recognized the mini outlets and hole-in-the-wall restaurants that I had gone to everyday. I tried to commit them to memory, knowing it might be the last time I saw them for a while. It was confusing, as I was excited but also terrified of this fact. </p><p>Then I became a bit more uneasy as the driver went down some obscure roads I had never been on. And then he turned into a completely dirt road. I felt the car tremble as it ventured through the shaky road. </p><p>“Uhm, sir, I don’t mean to be a bother, but are you sure this is the right way?” I tried to ask as polite as possible. My adrenaline was up. Being in a car with a stranger in a secluded area which you are unaware of is never a good start to any story. </p><p>“Chill, kid, I told you, it’s barren around here for years. It was all rural up here back when I was your age. At least twenty huge farms stretched along here. Cattle feeding, pigs rolling in mud, the prettiest apple orchards. Some farms even opened up their doors for tourists to pet the little horsies and pick the best pumpkins in the farm. But ten years ago, out of nowhere, huge packs of mountain lions decided this was their new home. They ate up all of the animals. They brought all kinds of parasites that ate up the crops.”</p><p>I felt my body tense. I wished the guy on the phone had informed me of the fact that there’s rampant wolves. </p><p>“Relax.” The driver chuckled, sensing my fear. “After a year, I guess they got bored and left. But it was too late. All the farms, at least all I thought, left.” He paused, seemingly lost in thought. “It makes me happy to see one of the farms stood around. I used to love visiting these farms when I was younger. Glad to see they’re still running.” </p><p>The car came to an abrupt halt.</p><p>“And here is your stop, Mister.” The driver smiled.</p><p>“Thanks,” I replied, counting out the change in my pockets and handing it over, him being slightly irritated by having to hold lots of coins. </p><p>As I stepped out, throwing my bag over my shoulder, I was finally able to see my new home. </p><p>It was truly beautiful. The barn had expanded its ground after everyone left. Everywhere I looked, there was something. As I walked up the long, cobble path, I observed the different assortment of flowers. I saw sunflowers. I made a mental note to include that in my next letter. Dad loved sunflowers; it reminded him of mum. </p><p>I looked to my left and could see what looked like a mini barn. There was a fenced off area outside of the entrance so the animals could come out and not run away. I wasn’t able to make all of the animals out, but I saw some pigs and that’s all it took to get me giddy. </p><p>I looked to my right, and that’s where I saw what would be my office for some time. A beautiful orchard. Something straight out of a painting. Rolling hills with beautiful, tall plants lining up. There were a few birds flying above and the sun was setting. I wished I had a camera.</p><p>But I know now what I did not at the time. I continued my way up the cobbled path to the front door of the big, wooden house. I felt my palms sweat. This job sounded too good to be true. Getting to stay for free and still getting paid and all I had to do was pick some grapes? All of a sudden, I felt the urge to run. I heard my dad’s voice tell me to trust my gut. But then I heard my dad’s voice telling me to take every opportunity. My head hurt.</p><p>I’m not sure how long I was standing there. But the next thing I knew, I was being snapped out of my trance by a man opening the door.</p><p>“I was wondering how long you were gonna stand out here for,” the man said.</p><p>I felt a blush spread on my cheeks. </p><p>“S-Sorry, I...” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, kid.” The man chuckled, and that relaxed me by 1000%. He led me into the wooden house and I was pleasantly surprised by the cacophony of the most beautiful sound ever coming from the room.</p><p>Dog barks.</p><p>The next thing I knew, three dogs had hurtled towards me. The biggest one almost knocked me over. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Girls! Down!” The man shouted. The dogs stopped jumping and were reduced to just fast tail wagging. “So sorry Mr. Lester-“</p><p>“Please, call me Phil.” I interrupted, the thought of being called Mr. Lester sending a chill down my spine.</p><p>“Sorry, Phil.” I leant down and started rubbing the dogs. One licked me in the face while the other mewled in appreciation as I continued to rub her head. “Call me Eb, by the way,” he continued,“The girls aren’t used to company .Besides-“ his tone rises slightly, causing me to look up. The man was looking behind his shoulder, “someone was supposed to be watching them!” he shouted.</p><p>As if on a timer, the door the dogs came through flew open. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Eb.” The boy stopped, leaning over. “Accidentally left the gate open,” he choked out, chest heaving. </p><p>After taking another breath, the boy stood up. I felt his eyes automatically go to me. “Who the fuck is that?” he said, still gasping. But then there was a vibrant blush colouring his face. </p><p>“Ah, yes, Phil. I had been meaning to introduce you. Just not,” he threw another annoyed look at the boy. “like this.” </p><p>I awkwardly continued to pet the dogs. </p><p>“Phil, this is the other employee I was telling you about. The one you’ll be in the cabin with and working beside, Dan. I was going to introduce you more formally, but this will do.” Eb gestured in the boy’s direction. “Dan, this is Phil, the new employee I was telling you about.” </p><p>When the boy, Dan, realised who I was, he went pale and eyes opened wide. “I-I’m sorry, I usually make better first impressions.” He walked over to me and shook my hand. They were sweaty. </p><p>“No, I don’t!” Dan shot back.</p><p>Yes, you do.” Eb chimes in.</p><p>“Shall I tell him the story of your first day here?” Eb rose an eyebrow in Dan’s direction. </p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Dan pointed a finger.</p><p>“It was a hot summer day when I came outside and I saw someone throwing up in my tomato plant-“ Eb was abruptly cut off by Dan’s hand clasping his mouth shut.</p><p>“Behave.” Dan said, taking away his hand. It was kind of weird. The two behaved like brothers or friends, but Eb was obviously much older and didn’t look anything like Dan. </p><p>I stood up again as Eb approached me. “Okay, Phil. Just as I said on the phone, everything will be nice and simple. All I expect you to do is pick the grapes, clean up after the animals, pull out some weeds, etc. And you’ll spend your breaks and nights in the cabin down the road. Dan’ll show you.” Eb looked up at Dan who glared back. “And that’s it, really. I like to keep it simple here. Do your work, don’t kill each other, and don’t burn down the cabin, and everything will be fine!” Eb smiled. “I’ll let Dan lead you back to your cabin, you look quite tired.” I blushed. “Dan should be able to answer any questions, but don’t be scared to just come up and knock at Ol’ Eb’s door. And visit me at least sometimes.” He chuckled. “Okay. Go on, shoo.” Eb said, gesturing for us to leave. We both mumbled “thanks” under our breaths.  </p><p>.</p><p>“So... what’s your story?” Dan took a swig of the wine glass and handed it to me as he sat down next to me. Turning my way, he crossed his legs and looked at me with curiosity. I felt myself flush a bit, reminding myself he was just making friendly conversation. </p><p>“What d’you mean?” I asked, taking a big sip, knowing I’d need some liquid courage to get myself through this conversation. </p><p>“Like what’s your story? How’d you end up at some janky little wine farm?” Dan questioned, leaning forward on his elbows.</p><p>“Well my mum died when I was little so I don’t remember her that well. They had my brother and I really young and were struggling money-wise. They were both working around the clock, you know?” I made a gesture with my hand. Dan handed me the bottle, seeing I was struggling with the story, and I took another drink. “I always insisted on working. As far back as I could remember, I would go around asking the neighbors to shovel the snow or clean the cars. But my dad never let me. He told me he wanted me to be a child. Be able to hang out with friends and such. My dad never finished high school so he wanted me to do that too.”</p><p>“Your dad sounds like a good guy,”Dan interrupted.</p><p>I smiled. “Yeah, he’s rad.” I paused. “Anyway, I just finished school a few weeks ago. My dad always told me he wished he got a job that he liked. So when I went looking for jobs, I looked for something I’d enjoy.” I took another sip. “And this place sounded perfect. I’m not the most social. I like the nature. I like grapes. I like alcohol. Couldn’t ask for a better gig!” I chuckled, handing the bottle back to Dan. “So I plan on keeping half of my pay for me and sending the other to my dad and little brother.” </p><p>“Oh, so you’re a family man?” Dan asked with an inquisitive smirk. </p><p>“Hardly.” I responded. </p><p>“Same.” Dan took another big gulp and handed the wine back to me. “I graduated two years ago. My ma and pa wanted me to go to college so I can ‘settle down with a girl’.”He put air quotes around the last phrase. “I tried college. I graduated a year early.”</p><p>“Well look at you, Mr. Smarty Pants.” I said with a mocking tone.</p><p>He snorted. “Barely. Skipped second grade. Quit uni after one year.”</p><p>“That bad?”</p><p>“Yep. Advice for the future, whatever you do, don’t pick law as a major,” he grumbled. I was mid-swig as he said this and couldn’t help but start choking due to my laughs. </p><p>Between coughs, I managed to get out, “You,” cough, “picked law?” </p><p>“Oh, come on, it’s not that funny.”</p><p>“It’s pretty funny.” I said before having another coughing fit. I could feel the alcohol starting to work its magic as I began to hold back less and less. </p><p>As I calmed down, there was a moment of silence. Dan brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin. “So needless to say, my parents weren’t too stoked about it. When I came home, it was always, ‘Oh, my friend Lisa has this beautiful daughter named Amy and Lisa’s father runs a hardware store where you could work and I think you two would look adorable together!’” He said in a mocking, high pitched voice. “Just couldn’t handle it anymore. A guy I met in uni told me about his uncle who runs a vineyard and he’s freaking out because his only two employees both quit. Packed my bags that night and here we are.” Dan threw his hands up, shaking them. You could tell the alcohol was settling in. </p><p>“How’d your family feel about that?” I asked as he passed the bottle back.</p><p>“They were not the most excited, to put it nicely.” Dan said, grabbing the bottle from my hands. “They pounded my poor friend for the address. Wrote me a few letters. They started nice. They tried luring me back by telling me about this sweet girl named Lacie. By now I’d settled in and I knew I didn’t want to go back. Wrote back trying to explain this. Then the letters were not to sweet. ‘How could you do this? You’re never gonna find a real job. How do you plan on settling down if you’re in the hills?’”</p><p>“That’s annoying,” I chimed in, not exactly sure what to say. </p><p>He scoffed. “Yeah, my personal favourite was, ‘does the owner at least have a daughter?’”</p><p>“Are you serious?” </p><p>“Yep,” Dan said, popping the ‘p.’ “The letters just got worse and worse and they were making me feel bad. So I just told Eb to throw them out. Legend has it, my parents still send letters ‘til this day,” he finished in a spooky voice. </p><p>“What even is that name? Eb. Wonder if it’s short for something.” I thought out loud.</p><p>“Ebenezer.” I heard Dan say. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Ebenezer,” herepeated. </p><p>“As in the Scrooge kind?” I leant forward in disbelief. “Who names their kid Ebenezer?” </p><p>“He was born in Israel. Parents immigrated here. His parents worked for the former owner of this vineyard. Owner dies, leaves Eb’s parents in the will, his kid’s kind of pissed, parents die, Eb takes over.” Dan said in a bored tone.</p><p>“H-How do you know all of that?” I exclaimed.</p><p>He passed the bottle back to me and stretched his arms above his head. “I’ve been living with a fifty-something year old man who doesn’t have any kids or wife and it’s just us. And the guy talks a lot.” I pass the bottle back. “Anyway, kids make fun of Eb because of his name. He shortens it. And Eb is born.” </p><p>“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he talks a lot.Doesn’t it get annoying?” I asked, turning to him.</p><p>“No, not at all. Eb has become like a father to me. Love my ma and pa to death, but they were just so fucking critical. Nothing I did was right. Everything I liked was stupid. My personality was bad. And Eb... He’s the first person who’s liked me for me.” I saw Dan tear up a bit. He scoffed as he hastily wiped a tear away. “Shit, man, what’s in this drink?” He laughed, looking down with a flush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. “We’re gonna be living together. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” He let out another forced chuckle. </p><p>“Man this world sucks.”</p><p>“You’re telling me, dude,” Dan muttered. “That’s why I’m so happy here. Yeah, maybe I have to hear the ramblings of a lonely guy and it’s hot as balls here during the summer, but I’m away from the world. My life is this little vineyard. I pick grapes and get sunburnt as shit and the pay isn’t that great, but I wouldn’t trade this job for anything.”</p><p>It was so hard. He was so cute when he was passionate. And I loved all that he was saying. And we were so close and I was very tipsy right now. And our knees were touching, wait, when did that happen? It would just be so easy to-</p><p>“Yeah, Phil.” I was snapped out of my daydream thankfully, before I did something stupid. “Your dad is right. The best thing you can do is find a job you like. I did an internship during my one year at uni at a law firm. It was the worst three months of my life. And the past year I’ve spent here has been, by far, the best year of my life. So good on you for picking a good job,” Dan finished, clasping my shoulder and shit not again he was just so close and our knees were still touching and-</p><p>I shook my head and snapped out of it. “Yeah! Great talk!” Shit, that was dumb. Dan had a flush running across his face and down his shirt and I’m sure I looked exactly the same. “No, really, I’m excited to work with you, Dan. I just get tired when I drink.” I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.</p><p>“Well let me show you to the bedroom,”  Dan said in a silly, seductive voice, wiggling his eyebrows. The tension drained out of the room. </p><p>“You wish.” </p><p>.</p><p>It wasweird. I jad kind of always known I’d been gay, I just really didn’t have time to focus on it. I spent a lot of my time on school. And when I wasn’t, I was with my friends. They weren’t the coolest bunch, so none of them had girlfriends and it didn’t look weird that I didn’t have one. </p><p>It was something I had never really thought about. Besides at night when I had some... thinking sessions, I never really even thought about boys. </p><p>It wasn’t that big of a deal to me, especially since it kind of snuck up on me. The only thing that bothered me is how my dad would react. I didn’t  think he would react that badly. I didn’t  think he would be thrilled, but I also didn’t think it would enrage him. He was into equality and all of that. He grew up poor so that was what made him empathetic to those who weren’t as lucky in this world, he told me. So I didn’t think he would be that upset. I was unlucky to be gay. But he was empathetic towards it, maybe? </p><p>I thought about this every so often, but was able to easily push it back down as I had no reason to even think or need to come out. I was too busy to be with any guys. I was too young to go to clubs and parties. So it was just always more of a ‘fun fact’ about me. </p><p>Since I had graduated, I had this pit in my stomach thinking about coming out and being with a boy, but I also had a pit in my stomach about staying in the closet and never acting on my feelings. The more free time I had, the more I had to think about it. And that may have been part of the reason I got this job. I didn’t want to keep thinking about being gay. I needed a distraction. </p><p>But then that pit turned into a crater. And every time I talked to Dan, I dug another foot deeper into this crater. It was a problem I couldn’t ignore anymore, and that was terrifying.</p><p>~</p><p>We never talked about it. We probably should have, but we didn’t Dan and my relationship the past few weeks had grown into something I wasn’t even sure what it was. There was the occasional winking and lewd comment. We would hold hands and lean against one another.</p><p>That was what tonight was. Just another normal night for our abnormal relationship. Dan’s head leant on my shoulder and I had a protective arm wrapped around him. We’d brought a blanket out and draped it over our backs. It was a daily occurrence than Dan and I would watch the sunset together. Tonight was one of those nights. But it was different in some sort of way. Neither of us wanted it to end. Long after the sun had set, we still stayed in that same position. Even as the night began to fall around us and a cool breeze started to pick up. There was something intimate. Something there every time we had our sunset cuddle sessions, but I could never put my finger on it. All I knew was that nothing has ever felt as good as I felt when my arms were wrapped around Dan and we leant our heads next to each other. Sometimes we were completely silent. We closed our eyes together and just stayed in the moment. In a way, you became one. You could find yourself breathing at the same pace as them, your heart  pumping as fast as theirs. </p><p>It was something special. Something foreign. And I was so terrified of losing it. </p><p>That was why it never escalated. Some nights, we would drink a bit too much and we would get a bit handsy, but even in an intoxicated mind, we never crossed a line. And that line was anything that could jeopardise our relationship. Though it felt as if a magnet was constantly pulling us towards each other, this wall of fear would come up and plague us with the idea of how painful it would be to lose all of this. </p><p>But one night was different. Different in the way that when I went to stand up, Dan reached and grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay. After a few moments, he spoke up in a meek voice and asked, “would you mind if I tried something?”</p><p>I didn’t know what to expect. As far as I knew he was going to pull a quarter out of my ear and it was just one big magic trick. I don’t know what I expected, but I quickly found out as I felt Dan’s lips on mine. </p><p>I never understood the hype about kissing. It was the flesh of two people moistly rubbing against each other. I never understood it. I never understood how people enjoyed it. </p><p>But I realised how wrong I was. How it was me being jealous because I wasn’t being  kissed. </p><p>A kiss was much more than just touching of lips. There was the soft touches that sent a shiver up your spine. There was the way cradling of the cheek of your lover. It was laughs and funny comments made between the two when taking a breath. </p><p>That was the first time I had experienced anything like this. I was acutely aware of my shaky hand gripping onto Dan’s hip. I wasn’t sure if it was to ground myself, but there was a warmth that filled my palm and made me stop shaking. There was my other hand cupping his cheeks. And whenever we stopped to take a breath, I was able to feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. It was probably the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Both of Dan’s hands were clasped around the back of my neck. Every so often he would let his hand glide down my back or start tracing patterns on my shoulder. </p><p>I had never felt to close to someone. It was a feeling I had never felt before and that was terrifying. Yet at that moment, the feeling was putting me in a state of pure bliss. </p><p>The kiss was heated, yet soft. It was timeless. We weren’t in a rush. We could sit and indulge ourselves for as long as we wanted. There was passion and fire there, but there was also a need to just explore one another. </p><p>Much to my dismay, Dan pulled away. </p><p>“Do you, maybe, want to take this inside?” he asked coyly. </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” </p><p>~</p><p>I’d always imagined cuddling naked was awkward. Stuff pressed against stuff. I didn’t understand what all of the hype was about.</p><p>But then I got it. I got it. </p><p>It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it also wasn’t sexual. It was...comforting. I don’t know how else to describe it but saying it was...warm. We sat facing each other, legs tangled under the sheets. </p><p>I had so much anxiety after we finished. What if he regretted it? What if it was all a big joke on me? Was he going to be here in the morning? That was my biggest concern. I didn’t ask because it seemed lame, but it took a while for me to sleep because of the thought of this being a one time thing. It felt like a rock in my stomach when I heard the soft breaths of Dan and watching his chest rise up and down. I was so enamoured with him. And it was terrifying. </p><p>But that didn’t happen. He stayed there the whole night. When I woke, I felt a warm presence next to me and the soft stroke of his hand tucking some of my hair behind my ear. He flushed when he saw I had awoken.</p><p>“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he asked. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe you did, but I am glad you did,” I confessed, running my hand through his curls. He began to blush again.</p><p>“I like it when you blush. It’s cute.” I smiled, which led to his face becoming more red. </p><p>“Shut up.” he groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. </p><p>And that was how we stayed for some time. Me wrapping him in my arms as he buried his face into my chest. I kept playing with his curls, which made him let out a satisfied moan every so often. </p><p>“Phil?” Dan asked, pulling away from my arms, which caused me to make a noise of protest.</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, as if trying to look everywhere but at me.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked. </p><p>“I-It’s, just. I had a thing with this guy back in school. And we were friends with benefits minus the friends. The only time we actually even talked was to pass notes in class or whisper briefly in the halls to meet in the locker rooms after school,” Dan said, a slight tinge of sadness coating his voice, “It never bothered me at the time. I figured sex is sex, you know? Just some natural evolutionary shit to have a release. I thought that sex would be the same whether or not we were in ‘love,’ whatever the fuck that means.” He let out a pitiful chuckle. “But last night, I realised how incredibly wrong I was. I was scared once we finished because I didn’t know why this felt so much better than when this guy and I fooled around. And then it hit me. I know this is kind of sudden and please stop me if I’m overstepping, but these past few weeks together, I feel myself falling harder and harder every single second that passes and it’s terrifying. But that’s why it felt so amazing last night. It wasn’t some hasty hook up just to release pent up sexual frustration. It was slow and emotional. It felt like I was...making love.” </p><p>I stared at him frozen for a few moments, trying to process what he said. This led to the flush returning to his cheeks as he covered his face with both hands and groaned out, “Shit, that was so fucking cheesy. Please forget I ever said that.” </p><p>That snapped me out of my trance as I forced his hands off his face and told him, “It was cheesy. But I loved it. And I feel exactly the same.” I let out a small smile. </p><p>Dan let out a small, “really?” </p><p>“Yes, really. I was awake for so long last night worrying about if you would be here this morning. And I’m so happy you are... You are so incredibly special to me, Dan. And maybe this is overstepping, but I honestly don’t give a fuck. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. It’s scary to me too. But I don’t want to run from it.” </p><p>“Wow, Phil. Who knew you were such a sap?” Dan responded with a huge grin. </p><p>“Shut up,” I laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. </p><p>A moment of silence filled with fondness passed as Dan continued with, “But seriously. I want more than a hasty hook-up. I know it’s scary, but if we’re in this together, I want to have the cheesiest, most cliche love story with you.”</p><p>“I’m in if you’re in.”</p><p>“Let’s do this.” </p><p>~</p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>They lived happily ever after with no problems and took over the vineyard and had dogs. This is a cheesy story with a cheesy ending. The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>